Charlie Walker
Charles "Charlie" Walker was a student at Woodsboro High school, and was the president of the Cinema Club. He was one of the main antagonists in Scream 4, and was seen to have a crush on Kirby Reed. History Background Charlie was a major horror flim geek, the Cinema Club President at Woodsboro High School alongside Robbie Mercer and a particularly massive fan of the Stab films and also hosted the Stab a Thon. He began a secret relationship with Jill Roberts who saw them both as being a recreation of Sidney Prescott and Randy Meeks, they then decide to orchestrate a copycat killing spree on the 14th anniversary of the Woodsboro killings and frame Jill's cheating ex-boyfriend Trevor Sheldon for the murders. Scream 4 Jill and Charlie began their copycat killings with Jenny Randall and Marnie Cooper. Charlie filmed the murders with a film camera as Jill killed Marnie by stabbing her in the stomach, Charlie then called and taunted Jenny over the phone just before Jill and him throw Marnie's corpse through a nearby window. Jill then chases Jenny across her house and eventually catches her briefly and stabs her in the back, Jenny crawls down into her garage, (which is out for renovations) where Jenny has her back crushed by the garage door and then stabbed in the stomach or chest area, while Charlie filmed from the other side of the garage. After their kills, Charlie stabbed, gutted, and hung Marnie to the ceiling fan while Jill stabbed, gutted and bound Jenny to a chair before the police arrived in the morning. Jill then wrote "What's Your Favorite Scary Movie?" on the wall in one of the girl's blood. It was written, because she wanted the police and Sidney to know "Ghostface" was back. The following morning, Charlie plants several Ghostface-related items and merchandise in Sidney's car boot, when she arrives at Woodsboro on her book tour. Charlie then arrives at school with his tech monkey and best friend, Robbie annoying groups of students. Once Jill and her friends arrive, the duo revert their attention to them. Robbie is seen wearing a camera on his headset to capture a real time blog (flog), which immensely annoys Kirby and Olivia,Jill doesn't seem to be too upset about the camera . Charlie is seen trying to make a pass at Kirby, which she brushes off. He speculates that she likes him, but Robbie says she's just playing him. That fact ends up being true, for later, Kirby confides in Jill that she enjoys toying with the Cinema Club President. That night, Charlie and Jill plan the murder of Olivia. Jill calls Olivia to distract her so Olivia won't hear Charlie as Ghostface in her closet taunting Kirby on the phone, after he hangs up he leaps out of Olivia's closet, slices her chest, stabs her once in the hand, beats her, stabs her once in the back, twice in the stomach, bashes her head through her bedroom window and then disembowels her on her bed, leaving her intestines hanging out. When Sidney and Jill arrive, Charlie as Ghostface slices Jill's arm and tries to stab Sidney in the neck, but fails Jill then distracts Sidney so he can escape out the back door of the house just before the police arrive. Gale Weathers gets a hold of Charlie and Robbie during the aftermath of Olivia's murder. She proposes a chance for the movie geeks to work with her, much to Robbie's excitement, for he claims he loves her. After much deliberation, they request that she and Sidney make an appearance at their film club. Shortly afterwards, Jill kills Sidney's publicist and personal assistant Rebecca Walters, Charlie was seen with Robbie a couple of minutes at the press conference before Rebecca is attacked and killed making it impossible for him to be the killer, Jill then knocked Rebecca off the roof since she could've done it on her own. The next day at the film club, Gale and Sidney show up in order to get more information. Charlie deduces that the killer is following the rules of a remake/reboot, and thus is upping the ante from the original films. In fact, the only way to be totally safe, according to the rules, is to be gay. The next logical step in the new spree would to actually film the murders. Charlie realizes it looks like he's implicating Robbie, and quickly backpedals. They look at the original spree, which culminated in a house party massacre; the only logical place for the next killing would be there. Gale asks about what is going on tonight and Charlie says they are having a Stab marathon at an undisclosed location. Gale presses for the address but the kids won't give it up. At the Stab ''marathon that night, Charlie and all his companions are seen attending the party, except for Jill, whose mother refused to let her go. It is revealed that Gale finally found out the party's location, which was in an abandoned barn on the outskirts of Woodsboro. Gale appears to be placing cameras all around the old place, until he disables her cameras. Charlie dressed in his Ghostface costume stabs Gale in the left shoulder and runs away when he is shot at by Sheriff Dewey Riley. This sudden uprise of events forces Charlie and his friends to relocate to Kirby's home. On the way to Kirby's house, Charlie makes a stop at the Roberts' house to assist Jill. She murders Deputy Ross Hoss, Detective Anthony Perkins, and her own mother, Kate Roberts. Charlie drives the corpses of Hoss and Perkins two blocks away where he stabs them a few more times to make sure they're dead and steals one of their handguns to give to Jill. At Kirby's house, Kirby and Charlie are seen making light of what just happened while Robbie is upset that the police shut down the party. Soon, Jill (for Kirby invited her over) arrives and joins them in discussing what just occurred. Charlie is putting on ''Stab 7, saying nobody cancels his film festival, when Trevor suddenly appears claiming that Jill sent him a text inviting him to come over. Apparently, nobody seems to want him within the house. Jill angrily runs upstairs looking for her phone to prove she didn't sent him a text and Trevor follows, leaving the everyone else downstairs. It isn't long before Robbie also excuses himself to do a podcast outside, in which he remarks that his buddy might get the girl. He is referring to Kirby and Charlie. Inside, Kirby knocks Charlie out of his Stab trance and, looply tells him he should probably make a move. Charlie asks why doesn't she with the same slurred tone. She says she just did, telling him she always thought he was cute. She then kisses him. Suddenly, Trevor bursts in and ruins the moment, making Charlie furiously storm out of the house. After slipping past an unaware Kirby he puts on his Ghostface costume where he stabs Robbie in the chest and the back as he was doing his podcast. Robbie crawls away where after he states that he's gay, Charlie ignores this and stabs him in the stomach. Robbie then struggles to the front door where he warns Jill, Kirby and a newly arrived Sidney of Ghostface's presence before finally dying in front of them giving Charlie the opportunity to attack them, the three remaining characters escape. Charlie chases Jill and Sidney upstairs to Kirby's room, he then uses an axe to breakdown the door, he then walks past the bed where Jill is hiding under when he hears Sidney outside on the rooftop. During the "final" confrontation, Charlie is seen running up to Kirby's patio door (for that was where Kirby and Sidney were hiding from the Killer), with blood on his hands (he claims that the blood was from Robbie's body outside) and Jill dressed in her Ghostface costume is trailing behind him, he begs Kirby to let him in but she readily refuses, for fear of her own life, and backs away. Soon, Jill as Ghostface attacks Charlie, and the patio lights turn off. When they turn back on, he is found tied up to a chair, much like Steven Orth in the first Scream, with Kirby assuming the role of Casey Becker, having to play a movie trivia game with Jill as Ghostface to save his life. Thinking she won the game, she unties Charlie, only to have him stab her in the stomach for her efforts. Just as he makes the first blow, he mutters, "Kirby, this is making a move!" This refers to their previous talk back in the house, where Kirby tells Charlie he should make a move. He continues to talk, saying, "Four years of classes together and you notice me now?" This further supports his obsessive crush on her, and how he sought attention from her, but never received much. He then catches her as she falls into his arms and shouts, " You Stupid bitch! It's too late now!" and stabs her for a second time in the same place. His voice appears to be breaking and quivering, as if he was about to cry. As Kirby groans in pain, he retorts with, "Doesn't happen as fast as it does in the movies, I know." These were his last words to her before he lets her fall to the ground holding her bleeding stomach. Running his fingers through his hair rather regretfully, he walks away from the pitiful scene. Charlie goes back inside and holds Sidney at knife point but after she struggles free she stabbed by a second Ghostface that reveals herself to be Jill, It is revealed that Jill is the main Ghostface and Charlie is her accomplice. Charlie's reason for even helping the evil and psychotic Jill was because he liked her and thrived to remake the stab movies but to no such luck. They share a kiss after Jill kills the abducted Trevor, and explain their plans to Sidney, for he thinks she really likes him. Shortly after the lip-lock, Charlie asks Jill to stab him in the shoulder to make it appear as if he was attacked by Ghostface, but instead she stabs him in the stomach and chest. He was quickly betrayed by Jill, believing the two of them to be the reincarnation of Sidney and Randy from the first film. She informs a shocked Charlie that he's the Stu to Trevor's Billy and what the media loves is a sole survivor as he slumps to the ground dead. She then tells Sidney "I don't need Friends I need Fans!" after a horrified and shocked Sidney says "Even your Friends". Murders Committed *Marnie Cooper *Olivia Morris *Robbie Mercer Trivia * He wanted to be the new "Randy Meeks" with Jill as the new "Sidney Prescott" but ended up being the new "Stu Macher". Jill killed him because she planned to be the "sole survivor". * Some fans believe that Jill is the one who actually attacked Gale but this has been disproven by multiple factors. Behind the Scenes * His casting call states: "Messy cute. Friends with Jill, Trevor, Kirby, and Olivia. A little cocky, he likens himself to Randy Meeks from the first two Scream movies without the nerd part. With no such luck, he’s definitely a nerd." It is confirmed that he has a crush on Kirby. * It has been speculated that he didn't really want to kill Kirby so he didn't stab her deeply enough to kill her. He wanted Jill to think Kirby was dead so she wouldn't go back and finish the job. He tricked her by saying "already taken care of." It is unknown whether or not Kirby died from the wounds caused by his stabbing. * He is based on Stu Macher because he bares many similarities to him, Jill apparently seduced him into doing her bidding and thinking that she liked him he agreed to help her with her killing spree. Stu claims in the first movie that he was peer pressured into helping Billy. * In the movie Lymelife with Rory Culkin and Emma Roberts Emma's character seduces Rory's character in a confessional and they also had a sex scene which was apparently what happened between Jill and Charlie. * Charlie is rumored to be in some deleted scenes on the DVD release. The first is when he is shown at the school's water fountain with Robbie, Kirby, Olivia, and Trevor where they discuss the murders. A second scene is when he and Robbie invite Kirby to the Stab-a-thon. And the last one is of he and Robbie arriving at the abandoned fort miller barn where they set up the Stab-a-thon. Category:Villains Category:Scream 4 characters Category:Ghostface Category:Scream characters Category:Minor characters Category:2010 deaths Category:Killers